Lucky Lana
by MorrowManiaWolf
Summary: How Lucky can someone get?


**Lucky**

**Chapter 1**

Running through a few alleyways, knocking things over to hopefully slow them down, just to give me a chance to get more room between us. I tripped over my feet and fell into a puddle as the rain pelted down in buckets. I shook myself as I got to my feet as I kept my feet moving. I slid around a corner and bolted down the side walk. Avoiding people as I jumped over a trash can and bolted into the street. I stopped across the street as I saw the gang of six thugs pop out of the alleyway across the street. I ran down the other side of the street and ducked into another alleyway to catch my breath. I coughed heavley as my chest rose and feel rapidly. My heart I swore would burst through my ribs. I ran down the alleyway as I hid on the other side of a dumpster, watching the gang run by and on down the street. I leaned against the wall behind me and sighed as I wiped the blood that was running down my forehead, along with the rain droplets that fell upon my raw skin. My clothes were sticking to me like a second skin, against my 5'4 athletic built body. Running a hand through my shoulder length black locks with red streaks, sighing as I closed my blue eyes and finally let my body catch up to me.

I was hurting from head to toe from running, hurdling anything in my path as I was on the run again. For the umteenth time this week. Between running into the wrong places, people and situations and trying to avoid the cops. I was physically fit from all of that in one span. My blue jeans were soaked along with my sleeveless black t-shirt. My black boots were worn down and starting to get holes in them. But they were comfortable and I could run in them, when need be. I slowly rose to my feet as I slowly moved along the alleyway and poked my head out as I adjusted my soaken wet Army camo colored back pack. I watched as pedestrians ran here and there, trying to not get wet in the hard falling rain. I sighed as I stood under a fire escape trying to avoid the hard rain. "Better find a place to hide until the heats off for awhile. Plus to get dry." I grumbled to myself as I walked out of the alley way and headed down the street in a hasty pace. I stopped at a street corner as I heard voices yelling. "There she is! Get her!" I looked over my shoulder as my blue eyes went wide as saucers. "Shit!" I yelled as I bolted into the street and ran for my life again.

I ran as fast as my feet could take me, avoiding people, objects, even a few barking dogs. I climbed up a chain linked fence and jumped into a nearby yard. I sighed as I hid behind the wooden planked fence, ankle deep in water I stood as I heard pounding foot steps upon the pavement running by. I sighed as I looked down. "Terrific, ankle deep mud." I hopped up onto the fence and looked around as I climbed into a nearby tree, hiding amongst the leaves. I looked around and sighed. "There gone.. Thank god.." I whispered to myself as I slowly descended out of the tree and walked the opposite direction, meaning the way I just came from. I turned a corner and walked down the street, stopped under an over hang for a moment. I was freezing as I shivered from the cold rain.

Weather in New England sucked around this time of year, especially in Spring. I sighed as I coughed a bit and looked through the crowd of people walking down the side walk as I saw a few people jumping up and down as I knew who it was. Time to run for my life this time. I bolted up the street, hurdling a fire hydrant and into the street, across the hood of a parked car, hitting the pavement. I bolted into traffic as I didn't see what was to happen next.

I wasn't paying attention as I looked over my shoulder and fell into a damn huge pot hole, falling into the street as a car slammed on it's brakes and slid upon the wet pavement. I stood up and couldn't move as the car slid into me, sending me backwards down the street a bit and up onto the sidewalk, taking out a trash can with my ribs. I laid upon the side walk as the world was still spinning. I moaned in pain as people started surrounding me as my world slowly went black.

**Chapter 2**

Sighing as he stepped out of his pickup truck. After getting a call, he hated to ever receive while he was on the road with his work. Adjusting his jacket to the dampness of the rain as he locked up his pickup and walking towards the front entrance of the hospital. Stepping through the doors and looking around as he stepped up to the nurse's desk. Running a hand over his bald head, running over his face, rubbing his tired blue eyes. He stood there as he waited for someone to acknowledge his presence. The nurse finally spoke as he explained everything. The nurse plucked away at the computer and found the information he was looking for. "Room 213." He nods as he taps his hand upon the desk top as he walked away to the elevators to head up to the second floor. He was the only one on the elevator at the moment. Thankful that he was, he didn't feel like dealing with crowds. He adjusted his camo jacket and shook it a bit, from the rain outside. The elevator stopped on the floor as he walked off, looking at the room numbers as he walked. Finally finding the room number he needed to find as he knocked gently upon the door, before opening it.

Stepping into the room. His eyes diverted to her laying upon the bed amongst the crisp white sheets and blankets. Shoulder length black locks sprawled amongst her bruised shoulders. He took a deep breath releasing some of the tension, he was feeling of what he would be seeing. He removed his jacket, tossing it over a chair as he walked over, taking a seat beside the bed. Slowly picking his hand up and sliding under hers, gently grasping it as he ran his thumb over the top of her hand. "Darlin'.. It's me, I came as fast as I could get here." A southern drawled voice sounded softly as he smiled a bit.

A slight moan could be heard as she grasped his hand gently as a sigh came forth. Slowly opening her eyes, that reflected his. They went wide as I swallowed hard, I knew I was in for it now. He shook his head as I relaxed. "When did you get here?" I asked in a soft voice. "A few minutes ago. The hospital called me, your lucky I was a few states away with the tour." I sighed as I winced as I moved within the bed and settled down. "I told them not to bother you. Just call you and tell you what happen. They didn't quite listen to me.."

Sighing a bit. "I wanted to come. Ain't right leaving my daughter here alone, when she's hurt." I smiled a bit as the room door opened. A 5'9 lengthy man in a long white lab coat walked in, holding my chart within his hands. " ?" The gentleman said as he walked into the room. Slowly standing to his feet as he released her hand gently, turning his attention to the gentleman. "Yes?" He narrowed his eyes as the gentleman leaned his hand out in greeting. "My name's Dr. Martinales. I've been treating your daughter since she came into our ER." Taking his hand and giving it a good hand shake. "Nice to meet you Dr. Martinales. Just call me Steve please." They release the shake as he nods as he opened up the chart. "How is she?" Steve asked as he seated himself as the doctor walked onto the other side of the bed.

"She's doing better than she was. In two days, she can be released if there's no complications with the surgery she had. As you can see, the lower left part of her leg was shatter. Rods, screws and pins put the bones back together. She has to stay in the brace until the sites are healed enough to start physical therapy. Going to be a long road before she can apply any weight to it." Steve sighed as he listened to what the doctor was explaining to him, but nodded to let the doctor know he was listening. "Other than that, just a bunch of bruises and road rash. Four cracked and broken ribs, but other than that she's one very lucky person." Steve nods as he felt his daughter's hand grip his. He looks to her as he turns his attention back to the doctor. "Thanks doc for taking care of her and calling me." He nods. "No problem Mr.. Steve. I know she's old enough to take care of herself, but I thought it would be easier for her to have someone she knew by her bedside during recovery. I'll come by again to check up on her. I've got rounds to make. If you need anything, please don't hesitate to ask." Steve nods as the doctor excuses himself and exits the room.

Steve sighs as he looks to his daughter laying in the hospital bed with her left leg, propped up not being able to move very much. I sighed as I saw the look in my dad's eyes. "I...I.." I sighed. "I'm sorry Dad. I let yah down as usual." He shook his head. "I'm not here to argue, tell you right from wrong either Lucky. I'm just here cause I wanted to be, not because I have to be." I sighed as I nodded. "At least you see it my way." Steve shook his head. "Why didn't you tell me you were in trouble up here? I could of helped yah out or even had yah working for the company I work for." I sighed. "Thought I could work it out. Everything just fell through." He shook his head.

"That education of yours is your ticket to anything and it's not getting you no where up here, but nearly killed." I sighed not wanting to get into this conversation again. "Alright, your right... What do you want me to do Dad then?" Steve smiled a bit. "Well for starters, your coming home with me to heal up. Get back on your feet, then we'll go from there." I closed my eyes as my head was hurting a bit. "Back to Texas I go, terrific..." Steve narrowed his eyes. "You were born and raised there Lucky.. Err Lana, sorry." I opened my eyes slowly and smiled to him. "I wouldn't call me Lucky anymore. It has ran out, indefinitely." Steve sits up a bit and runs his hand through his daughter's hair a bit. "It will pick up again. You didn't earn the nickname for nothing. Now did you?" I shook my head a bit. "No I didn't." He nods. "Rest. I'll be here. I ain't leaving." I nodded as I fell into a light sleep.

**Chapter 3**

Steve opened the front door of the house as he stood to the side. "Can you manage?" He asked as he was carrying the bags inside, placing them to the side as he leaned a helping hand out, helping her into the house. "Yea I think so. Still getting use to crutches and keeping the damn weight off my foot." He chuckles as he led her over to his recliner. "Here sit and relax. Better than any hospital bed." I sighed as I settled into the recliner. Reclining back keeping my leg up. "Your right, anywhere's better than the damn hospital." He chuckles as he got her comfortable and settled in, before going back out to the truck to get the rest of the gear. I had closed my eyes and rested a bit, flying always wore me out.

Finally getting the rest of the gear in and away, placing his daughter's bags in one of the guest rooms in the back of the house, on the first floor. He returned to the living room with a beer in hand, settling upon the couch. "Doing alright?" He asked as he cracked open the beer. I slowly opened my eyes and nods. "Yea just tired, flying's a killer." He chuckles as he chugs some of the beer and sighs. "Feels good to be home though." I nod. "Feels odd being back home for me, being away as long as I was." "Not much as changed Lana since you left. Just me and of course the animals here."

Barks could be heard as he sighed, putting the beer down on the table as he went to the back door. "Sorry fellas forgot to let yah in." Sliding open the slider as three large rotties came trotting into the house. They came over to me and gave me the sniff down. "You have three? I only thought you had Bruiser and Bud." I gave them the attention they so desired as the third I had no clue about. "I'm watching one for a buddy within the company, while he's away working. That would be the biggest of the three, Hades." I lifted a brow as the dog walked over to my Dad as he started scratching him behind the ears. "Should I ask?" He looked to her. "Don't.. I didn't name the dog, his master did. He has an odd way with giving his dogs names." I nod as the dogs walk off to lay down somewhere. "Want anything?" I shook my head. "I'm good for now. Just feels good to be back home though... Will admit I've missed you." Steve smiled as he stood up and walked over kneeling next to his daughter, kissing her forehead, missing the stitches. "Good to have you back around. Missed you too kiddo." I smiled as I kissed his cheek. "I'm gonna go take a quick shower, get cleaned up. If anybody comes around give a holler." I nod. "Who would come around here?" Slowly standing to his feet. "Some guys from the company drop in sometimes unannounced. Just to give yah a warning." I look to Dad kind of odd. "I'll take your word for it." He smiled as he walks off. "Dogs will protect yah until I return. Stay off yer feet and relax." I nod. "Yes Dad." I said to him as he walked off to shower.

I had turned the TV on and got intrigued into a boxing match. I heard a knock on the front door as the dogs got up and ran for the door barking. I sighed as I slowly got up, grabbed my crutches and hobbled my butt over to the dogs. "Look out fellas. Let me get the door.." The dogs backed away as I heard my Dad come walking up in a pair of blue jean shorts. "Didn't I tell yah to give me a holler?" I turned and looked to him. "I was handling it." He shakes his head as he move the dogs out of his way. I moved as he opened the door. "Well look what the cat dragged onto the porch. Come on in, sorry for the wait." The screen door opened as I settled back down into the recliner as the dogs came walking over to me, Hades sitting in front of me as the others went and laid down somewhere.

I hesitated in petting him, cause I didn't know what he would do. He leaned his muzzle out and nudged my hand. "Well you are friendly." I leaned my hand out and scratched him behind the ear as Dad came walking into the room with a very tall gentleman following behind him. Shoulder length auburn hair was pulled back as he stopped as Steve was talking to him about something. He wore a pair of blue jeans, that were like a second skin, showing off his muscular legs. Black Harley Davidson t-shirt completed his attire. Slowly removing his sunglasses as a pair of blazing emerald green eyes came into view.

"Did he give you any problems?" The baritone Texan accented voice sounded from the gentleman. "Nah. Bruiser and Bud kept him company. Come on in, wanna beer?" Steve asked as he walked into the kitchen. "Yea I'll take one." The gentleman walked into the living room and stopped as Hades turned and ran over to the man. The man knelt down as he petted the dog. "Hey, there you are. Thought you ran off with Bruiser and Bud." Patting the dog as he stood to his feet as I nodded. He smiled as he nods. "I didn't know Steve had company." I chuckled as Steve came back into the room. "Where are my manners.. Mark you remember my daughter Lana don't yah?" Mark lifted a brow as I slowly rose to my feet and kept the weight off my bad foot. Steve walked over and helped me sit back down. "Off yer feet hun. Doctor said to relax." I sighed as Mark looked her up and down slowly. "You've gotta be kidding me Steve? That's Lucky Lana?" Steve looks to Mark and nods. "Yea but more grown up than the last time you've seen her." I looked to my Dad, I was a bit confused. He chuckled. "Looks like someone doesn't remember.."

I sighed as I looked to Mark. "I remember Mark. Harley riding, dog loving, ass kicking Mark. Well I don't know about now, but the last time I saw yah, that's what you were." Mark chuckles as Steve walks over to the couch as Mark follows. "No still the same, just a bit older." I chuckled and shook my head. "Naw you look the same to me, younger maybe." He smiled as Steve handed him a beer. Cracking it open, taking a swig and placing the can upon the coffee table. "Him younger, I think you were hit in the head harder than the doctor's thinks Lana." Steve chuckled. Mark rolled his eyes as he grumbled to himself under his breath.

"Dad be nice. You know Mark can kick your butt." Steve narrowed his eyes at me. "You're lucky your hurt or I would prove that theory on you." I chuckled. "Luck isn't on my side at this moment." I slowly got to my feet, gathering my crutches as I got myself adjusted. "I'm gonna go lay down for awhile. I'll see yah around Mark. Sorry couldn't stay and visit." He shakes his head. "I'll see you later. I'm home for awhile." I patted his shoulder, then hobbled off to my room to rest.

Mark watched Lana hobble off and then looked to Steve. "Is that why you left work early the other night?" Steve nods as he lean back against the couch. "Yep. She got whacked up in Boston while doing something. She won't tell me what she's been doing. I know it's no good, that's fer sure." Mark shakes his head. "That doesn't sound like Lana to not tell you anything, Steve." He looks to Mark as he nods. "I know that Mark. I'm just gonna give her the space she needs. She'll speak to me when she's ready. Lots happen since that day. Christ.. Having a hard time adjusting to the crutches never mind anything else." Mark looked to him. "If you need help. I'm home for a few months. Took time off to heal up my knees. Been bothering the hell outta me." Steve nods, "I appreciate the offer. Cause I might have to take you up on it in a week. I have to get back on the road soon. Vince's giving me a hard time. I would take her with me, but I don't think it would be good fer her." Mark nods. "I'll watch over her, no biggie. Gives us time to catch up on things. Can't believe how grown up she is. I remember her following you around, hanging onto your leg." Steve snickers. "Yea and she was deathly afraid of you. Wouldn't come out of hiding until you left sometimes." Mark chuckles a bit with a shrug. "I do have that affect on kids." Watching TV and drinking beer as they got lost in small conversation.

**Chapter 4**

I was sitting on the back porch with Bruiser on one side, Bud on my other, laying down. I was just relaxing taking in some sun, that I was desperately needing. I was dressed in a light blue tank top and blue jean shorts that went to my knees, but at the moment I had them rolled up to get some sun. I had music playing upon a boom box, just loud enough for me to hear. I heard some noise as Bruiser got up, made his way to the edge of the porch as he bounded off and headed for the front. I heard a door shut as I knew it was Dad getting home from somewhere. Bud sat up as I placed my hand upon his head, scratching behind his ears. Laying his chin upon my leg as I pulled my shorts down as I sighed, feeling like crap still. "I thought I would find yah out here. How you feeling?" He asked as he climbed the stairs with a gym bag in his hand, placing it near the door, Bruiser following at his side.

"The same. Just taking in some sun and warmth, helping to maybe make me feel better. Still the same." Steve stood next to her feet, leaning against the railing of the porch. "Maybe you should go to the doctor and get checked out in case?" He asked. I shook my head. "Probably my body reacting to everything that had happened to me, taking affect now." He nods. "You could be right. If you don't feel better in a few days your going. No arguments." I salute him. "Yes sir." He chuckled as he walked away. "You really haven't change Lana. Not one bit, Mark was right about that." I smiled. "Why would I change? I love who I am, I wouldn't change for god damn nobody." He laughed. "You sound just like your ole man." I slowly slid my foot off the railing, standing up to follow him inside for a break from the sun."Of course I do. You brought me up to be who I am, not to hide who I truly am, Dad." He nods as he steps inside after her, closing the screen door. "You did listen to me when I told you that weren't you?" I nod. "Of course I was. Might not looked it, but I was."

We both sat at the table as I sighed, placing my sunglasses upon the table top. "Lana can I ask yah something?" I looked to him. "Sure. What's on your mind?" Steve sighed as he looked to his daughter. "What happen that day you got hit? How did you end up the way you did?" I sighed as I slowly got up and adjusted the crutches underneath me. "Not this again... Dad.. I'm not trying to avoid it nor keep it from yah. But I will tell you in time. I promise, right now just not the right time." He sighs as he nods, feeling a bit frustrated. "Just thought I would ask." I smiled to him. "I know your concerned and everything, but don't worry I ain't going back." He smiled to that. "I sure in hell hope not. I don't need any more calls like I got already." I nod as I slowly hobble off to relax in the living room for awhile. He watched as she left into the living room. Slowly standing up as the phone rang. He sighed as he stood to his feet and answered it.

I heard Dad in the kitchen yelling into the phone mostly. Must of been his ex-girlfriend. She couldn't take a hint I guess. I slowly got up to go back outside, when I lost my balance and fell to the floor. I yelled in pain as I hit the floor, placing my hand upon my braced knee. Steve stopped as he heard a loud bang and then a yell. He hung up the phone without acknowledging the ex on the other end that he had to go. He jogged into the living room and saw Lana laying on the floor. He went to her quickly and knelt down. "What happen?" He asked in sort of a panic. "I don't know. I think I stepped wrong and tripped. Only thing I felt was pain as a pop sounded..." Steve moved her hands and slowly ran his over her knee within the brace. "I think something gave out in the repair. I'm taking you to the hospital, no ifs, ands or buts about it Lana." I nodded as Steve got to his feet, quickly ran into the kitchen grabbed his keys and cell phone as he came running back to Lana. Slowly picking her up into his arms and carried her out to his truck.

He saw a huge silver Dodge pulling up as he was placing Lana into his jet black Dodge. Mark jumped out as he saw Steve in his truck. "What's going on?" He asked as he approached the truck. Steve felt panic trying to overwhelm him, but he tried to hide it the best he could. "Lana blew out the knee repair. Taking her to the hospital to get checked out. She's in pretty bad shape." Mark nods as he gently took Lana into his arms. "Let's take my truck. I'll drive you sit in the back with Lana. I know a few short cuts to take, get us there quicker." Steve didn't argue as he followed Mark to his truck, climbing up as Mark placed Lana in the back seat, climbed in himself. Revved the engine and kicked up dust and dirt as he drove off to the hospital.

Sighing as my Dad carried me into the house, Mark following behind us, holding open doors and such, carrying my crutches. Being placed upon the couch as I sighed and leaned my head back, sighing as my Dad knelt down next to me, propping my leg up with some pillows gently, making sure I was comfortable. "Feeling any better?" He asked. I nodded. "Yea. Just a bit tired from the medicine." He slowly stands up and covers her up with a blanket, "Just rest. Give a holler if you need anything. I'll be in the kitchen." I closed my eyes and went to sleep.

Mark placed the crutches to the side and out of the way as he followed Steve into the kitchen. Steve ran a hand over his face as he leaned against the counter. Mark stopped in his tracks. "How you holding up?" He asked. Steve looked to him. "Just barely, but I'll be alright. Knowing she'll be alright now." Mark nods. "She'll be fine Steve. She's a fighter just like her ole man." Steve chuckled as he walked over to the frig and grabbed a beer, tossing Mark one. Walking over to the kitchen table, cracking it open and letting the amber liquid empty into his mouth. "Now that's refreshing.." He placed the half empty can upon the table top as he leaned back against the chair. Mark sitting across from him. "Does she know your leaving tomorrow for the road?" He shook his head. "I was gonna tell her. But with everything happening today, I don't think it's a good idea that I do. She needs me here." Mark looked to him. "She's staying with me. She's safe Steve until you can get back." He sighs. "I know but it's not the same.." Mark leaned forward a bit. "We're best friends Steve. I've watched Lana grow up and was there the day she was born. Come on, if you don't trust me now I don't know when you will." Steve snickers. "I don't trust anybody.. Remember?" Mark rolls his eyes. "This ain't work.." Steve chuckles. "I know man. I was just trying to lighten the mood. I trust you with her. Just gotta tell her what's up and get her situated at your place."

Mark nods. "She'll have her own room just down stairs. Get a hold of me anytime on the ranch if she needs me Steve. I'll treat her like she's my own daughter." Steve lifts a hand and places it upon Mark's shoulder. "I know you will Mark. Calm down. I worry cause she's my flesh and blood. I'm the only family she has left." Mark nods. "Understandable Steve." Steve finishes his beer and sighs as he slowly stands up. "I better go get packed. Can you sit in the living room in case she needs anything while I do so?" Mark stands up after finishing his beer and nods. "I've got no where else to go." Steve smirks. "Thanks I appreciate it." With that he walked off upstairs to pack to head out to his flight in the early morning.

**Chapter 5**

It had been a few weeks since my Dad had gone back on the road with the WWE. I had been staying with Mark the whole time. It had been a blast so far. He was one of the misses I had missed while I wasn't around home. Sitting in the warm sun within the cool grass. Picnic basket to the side, couple of fishing poles sitting casted into the water. "Enjoying yourself?" Mark asked as he outstretched his legs in front of him, adjusting his sun glasses as he tossed a tennis ball for the dogs to chase. "I've been having a blast. Helleva lot better than sitting around at home, doing nothing." Mark chuckles as he adjusted his long blue jean shorts that went just past his knees. Wearing no shirt as the sun made his body stand out more than you could imagine. I was just wearing a white spaghetti strap tank top and a pair of dark blue jean shorts, that did go past my knees. I had my hair tied back and outta my face with a blue bandana. "Fish ain't biting like they were yesterday." He commented as I giggled. "I think Hades scared them off." Mark chuckles as the dogs came running back and laid in the shade for a break. "I know Hades, but the other two are named what? Hell and Demon?" Mark nods as he laughed. "How did you know? Did your Dad tell yah?"

I shook my head. "A wild guess. You and your choice of names, those suit them." I slowly got to my feet as I removed my sneakers and walked over to the pond, walking in to get my feet wet. "Water feels good." Mark watches as he leans back on his elbows. "How's the knee holding up?" I look to him. "Good. I'm glad I'm without crutches, what a pain in the ass those things are." I walked out of the water as I stretched a bit as my right knee cracked. "I was waiting for that." Mark cringed a bit to the sound. I saw him as I chuckled. "Didn't like the sound I take it?" He shook his head. "Makes my knee ache just hearing you crack yours." I plopped back down into the grass next to him as Demon came walking over with the tennis ball hanging out of his mouth, ready for another round of fetch. I threw the ball once he dropped it and he took off running, Hell and Hades taking off after him.

"You still got a hell of an arm for throwing." Mark commented as he watched her throw the tennis ball. "Where else would I get an arm like that? Not from Dad." Mark chuckles. "I taught you how to throw like that." I smiled broadly as I punched him jokingly in the shoulder. "I know. I was just jokin' with yah." Grunting to the hit as he sat up off his elbows and wraps an arm around her neck, giving her a noogie. "Well for that, you get this.." I giggled screamed as I swatted him away. I narrowed my eyes as I looked to him. "Better watch yourself. I might hurt you." Mark lifted a brow. "You hurt me? I don't think so Lana. You never would hurt me." I looked to him and sighed. "That's not what I meant Mark. What I meant was..." Mark looked to her as she sounded distant with her words as the dogs barking caught his attention. "Someone's on the property. Better go check out who's here. Stay here I'll be back in a bit." Climbing to his feet as he walked off to see what the dogs were fussing over. I sighed as I grabbed one of the fishing poles, checking the bait in case the fish took off with it.

I was just finishing up, when I heard yelling from up near the house, with some loud noises with it. I got to my feet as I heard the dogs barking. I picked up the pace of my walk towards the house as I heard the dogs snarling. I walked around the side of the house towards the front. I saw Mark laying on the front lawn with some woman standing over him. I growled as she dropped a baseball bat to the ground. He was holding his left knee as he was yelling in pain. She slowly backed away as the dogs put the space between her and Mark. They were not very happy. I crossed my arms over my chest as the woman backed into me. Tossing her brunette hair as she turned and faced me. "Who the hell are you?! A ring rat of his?" I growled as I narrowed my blue eyes at her, shooting daggers in her direction. "I'm none of your business, unless you want to learn how to eat through a straw. Because you will be once I'm done with you, you god damn bitch. Who the fuck are yah?" I asked, my southern accent coming up in my voice. I was pissed someone would come and hurt Mark with no reasons behind it.

"I'm his girlfriend. He needed to be taught a lesson on how to treat a woman." She scoffed as her light brown eyes narrowed towards me. "Do you need the same treatment?" She asked with venom in her voice. I growled as I bent over and picked up the bat. "No.. But I need the batting practice.. Wanna be the target?" I gripped the bat as my knuckles turned white as she slowly backed away from me. "You need to be taught some southern hospitality on how to handle ME, when you hurt family!" The woman slowly back away as her high heeled boots sounded upon the driveway pavement. "I'm giving you to the count of one, to get your ugly good for nothing carcass off HIS property, before I turn the dogs out on your skanky ass. I swear if I ever see, hear or anything about you being around him, hurting or anything. I swear to GOD, I will skin you faster than you do with your clothes tramp!" She narrowed her eyes as she went to go for me as I swung the bat, barely missing her as she fell backwards onto her ass, breaking one of her heels on her boots. Quickly crawling to her car as I threatened to swing the bat again, this time I did, breaking her right headlight. She got into the car quickly, started it up and peeled out of the driveway and out onto the road.

I sighed as I turned and walked over to Mark's side, dropping the bat to the ground as the dogs quieted down and sat off to the side. I placed my hands upon the knee Mark was holding. "You alright?" He sighed as he ran a hand through his hair and slammed his fist into the grass. "Yea.. But she set me back with my therapy now. She nicked me with the bat, thank God." I massaged the muscles and such to make the pain subside. Mark closed his eyes as my hands did their magic. I saw his expression as I knew the pain was gone. "Feel better?" He nods. "A bit, not as painful." He slowly sat up as he sighed as I patted his knee. "Just take it easy the rest of the day. Wear the damn knee brace. I know it sucks, I know, but wear it." Mark runs a hand through his hair and nods as he leans his head forward and kisses my lips softly. I froze in my tracks as his lips touched mine. I kissed him back gently as our lips slowly came apart. Nothing was said between us for I swear it felt like an eternity. "Thanks for helping me. I can't stand her." I cleared my throat and nodded. "Then why date her?" "I'm not dating her, she's a whacko. She thinks we're still dating. I broke up with her god.. Over a year ago. That's whacko Janice Pregion. Worst mistake of my life. Just wanted to date me cause of my fame and money. I hate women like that."

I thought for a moment and snapped my fingers. "I knew I recognized her. Dad dated her at one time too. She grows attached real quick to celebrities. It's sickening really." Mark nods as I get to my feet. "Where's your brace?" He sighs. "In the house, on the couch. You know what it looks like." I nod as I climb the porch steps and into the house to fetch it. I came walking back out and back down to his side to help get it on his knee. Mark slowly got to his feet as he sighed. "Well looks like I'm stuck in this until my knee is better.. Again.." I sighed as I grabbed the bat off the ground. "She isn't famous for using baseball bats." Mark sighs. "That's.. Uhh...Mine." I looked to him as I placed it on the porch. "When I came up here and saw her vehicle, first thing I went for is the bat. She knocked me on my ass, I lost the grip on the bat and she lost her mind, after she got a hold of it." I nod. "You're lucky I heard the dogs and yelling." Mark gave his appraise to the three dogs. "If it wasn't for them, she would of killed me with the bat for sure, probably."

He wrapped his arm around me gently in a hug. "Also thanks to you." I hugged him back. "No problem. You would of done the same for me." Releasing the hug as Mark snapped his fingers as the dogs climbed the stairs up onto the porch. "Why don't we go gather the fishing gear, put it away and go out for a nice dinner tonight?" I thought about it and nods. "I like that idea." He nods as we both head out back, gather the gear up to bring it back to the garage. "Dress casual, we're taking the bike tonight." I smiled broadly as I jumped for joy a bit. "Yes! I haven't rode on a bike in ages." Mark smiled as he saw Lana light up at the mention of riding one of his many bikes. "Go get cleaned up and be ready in, let's say twenty minutes?" I nodded as I jogged, a very light jog into the house to get ready. Mark watched her and couldn't help but chuckle to himself as he followed her into the house for a clean up himself, before heading out.

**Chapter 6**

I dressed in a pair of light blue jeans, sort of baggy, but still showed my curves and muscles in the right spots. Tucking in a dark blue Harley Davidson t-shirt. Combing my hair out and pulling it back into a high ponytail. I slipped on a pair of black work boots, placed stuff in my pockets, knowing we were taking the bike. Made sure my brace was tight upon my leg, didn't need another episode like we had before. Giving myself one last look before heading out of the room, heading towards the front of the stairs. I heard booted foot steps upon the stairs as I walked around the front of them. I stopped as I saw Mark walking down in a pair of light blue jeans, like a second skin upon his long legs. Black biker boots, with a black collared shirt under his black leather biker vest. Hair tied back in a low tail, still a bit damp from the shower. He made it to the bottom of the stairs as he smiled to me. "You look nice tonight." I looked to myself. "You told me to dress casual. So I did." He nods. "You're fine Lana. Especially like the shirt. You've got great taste." I chuckled as I saw he had the knee brace on over his jeans. I didn't mention it. "Ready to go?" He asked as he walked over and grabbed the key to the bike, placing stuff into his pocket as I nodded. "Born ready." He chuckles as he leads me out to the garage.

Straddling one of his black older Harleys. I climb on back, snuggling up to his back as the motor roared underneath us. Opening up the garage door as he pulled out, waiting for the door to close. Placing a pair of sunglasses on over his eyes as he looks over his shoulder to me, yelling over the roaring engine. "Hang on tight!" I heard him as I nodded as I clung to him like glue as he revved the engine and took off down the driveway and pulled out into the street, opening up the throttle, as the engine roared and echoed off the trees as we screamed down the open road.

I leaned back, letting the wind blow through my hair as I let him go, letting my arms go out to my sides. I felt like I was flying, it felt awesome, just freedom of the open road. Mark looked in his mirror and saw what Lana was doing. He smiled as he felt her hands upon his shoulders as she hung on as he slowed the bike down as they approached the restaurant they would be occupying this evening. Mark pulled in on the side and parked, cutting the engine. I slowly climbed off, after Mark offered me a helping hand. "Thank you."

He nods as he unstraddles the bike and stands to his feet, stretching his legs a bit. I fixed my hair as he offered his arm. "Shall we?" I smiled broadly as I took his offered arm, hooking mine with his. "Lead the way kind sir." He smiled as he led the way up to the front door, opening the door, letting me walk in first, being a complete gentleman. The hostess showed us to a table in the back where we could be alone. Pulling out my chair as I seated myself. "Thank you Mark." He nods as he pushed me in some. "My pleasure." He seated himself as I got myself comfortable within my chair. "Nice place you chose. Not too fancy, but good enough for me." He nods. "My favorite place. Only place I know we will not be bothered." I nodded as a waitress came walking over, laid menus in front of both of them and light a few candles that sat upon the table. Mark ordered the drinks, knowing what I liked as the waitress wrote down the order and walked away to let us look over the menu. I slowly opened the menu as I began to look it over. "Everything sounds delicious here." Mark looks up from the menu. "Everything here is. It's all home made. Best stuff in town." I look up to him and couldn't help but keep on smiling at him. "I'll take yer word for it." Mark chuckles. "You're a spitten image of your Dad. Just without the hardcore attitude." I chuckle as the waitress brought us our drinks, left for a couple of minutes while we decided on meals. A few minutes later, our order was taken as the waitress took the menus away and walked off, leaving us to conversation.

Dinner was wonderful as Mark drove us to a park to do some walking. I guess we didn't want the night to end. I didn't anyways. This is the happiest I've been in a long time, not many knew that, not even my own father. We stopped at the shore of a small lake as I stood upon the shore, staring at my reflection off the surface of the lake, moon also glistening off the surface from the sky above. Mark stood a few feet away, he just looked her over. He couldn't believe how grown up she was, after watching her grow up within the company. He shook his head as he realized something else, there was something different about her and it was kind of obvious she was hiding something, but what?

He shook himself out of his thoughts and saw her rubbing her upper arms a bit as she sighed. He stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her. "Getting cold?" I jumped a bit and leaned into his embrace. "A bit. I forgot how chilly nights here can get sometimes." He smiled to her. "I'll keep yah warm. Just like ole times." I smiled and nods. "Yea.. That's right. You use to do this to me when I was a kid. I remember now." I sighed as I gently ran a hand through my hair, making sure not to clock Mark in the face. He avoided not getting hit as he looked to her. "Something on your mind Lana?" I shook my head. "No nothing is. Just a bit tired that's all. I think it's all the fresh air of the open country that I've missed, since being in the big city." He unwraps his arms from her and offer his hand to hold. "Let's head back to the bike and head on back to the ranch." I looked to his offer hand and took it gently, wrapping my fingers around his grasp and walked back to the bike to head on back to the ranch.

The phone rang as we walked into the house as I gave the dogs the attention they desired as Mark went to answer it. "What do you want?" He asked after answering the phone. "No I kidnapped her and you have to send a ransom for her." He snickered as he walked into the living room as I sat down, putting my braced leg up, needing a bit of a break. "Geez keep your shirt on. She's fine and right here. We just got home. God someone's a grouch." He took the phone away from his ear, leaning it out to Lana. "It's a grouch for yah." I chuckled as I took the phone from him. "Thank you Mark." He nods as he walked off into the kitchen. I put the phone to my ear to a grumbling father. "No grumbling grouchy. I ain't Mark for one and two I hate that." I said into the phone as I heard a chuckle from him. We ended up talking for a bit, while I undid my brace and rubbed my knee through my jeans. "Yes Dad... No Dad.." I was getting the third degree in the hundred and one questions department. Mark came walking back in as he sat down handing me a bottle of water. I nodded a thanks, as I kept talking on the phone.

I rolled my eyes and sighed as Mark chuckled as he sat upon the couch to relax, after removing his boots. I looked to him as he started making fun of my Dad, making goofy faces and what not. He could just imagine what Steve was asking and saying. I stifled my giggles and laughter, while I was trying to talk to my Dad. "N..N..Nothing Dad.. I'm paying attention." I sighed. "No he isn't in the room Dad. God your paranoid. One of the dogs was licking my foot, it tickled." I had covered Mark's ass from a verbal thrashing he could of gotten from my father. "So when you coming home?" I asked. Then he had a long explanation for that. I sighed and lowered my head into my hand, after leaning my arm upon my elbow. "No everything's fine Dad. Just miss yah that's all... Another month on the road.. Hey you gotta do what yah gotta do right?" I closed my eyes as I strapped my brace up and slowly got to my feet as I walked out onto the back porch. Mark watched with his eyes as he heard the disappointment in her voice.

Standing upon the back porch as I listened to what my Dad had to say. "Nothing against Mark, pop, but just miss yah that's all. No... No Dad... He isn't being rude or anything. He's been fine Dad, god you are paranoid, why are you?" I lifted a brow as Mark walked out onto the back porch. "Your kidding right?" I looked to Mark as he walked over quietly and stood before me. "Who told you that?" I asked as he saw my hand balling up into a fist, knuckles turning white, undoing my fist to work out my fingers. I was getting pissed. Mark looked to me as his eyes asked me if I was alright. I recognized the look anywhere. I shook my head. "You believe her? If you do Dad, your just as whacko as she is... Alright your not.." I sighed as I turned and leaned upon the railing with my right forearm. Mark stepped up and placed his hands upon my shoulders, he could feel the tension running through her muscles. He rubbed them gently to help release some of it. "Just.. Becareful Dad, please.. You know how she can be... Yea we're looking out for one another here.. As always.." I lifted a hand up and placed it upon one of Mark's, that sat upon my shoulders. "Yea.. I'm here.. Alright.. Yes Dad.. Just becareful please.. Mhm.. Talk to you soon." With that I hung up the phone.

Mark looked to her. "Seems like trouble has found Steve again?" I sighed as I nodded. "Yes it has. The ex is back!" Mark narrowed his eyes. "How did she get his cell number?" I sighed. "He never changed it. I told him too, in case she tried to contact him again. But he didn't listen, now I betcha he regrets it." Mark chuckles as I turn and face him. "After I chased her off yer property, she went for my father. Man just wait until I get my hands on her. She is toast!" I closed my eyes as I ran a hand through my hair gently. "Sorry I didn't mean to vent in front of you." Mark shook his head as he grasped her shoulders a bit tighter. "It's alright you needed too. Feel better?" I slowly opened my eyes and shook my head. "No not until she's taken care of, then I will be." Mark shook his head. "She isn't worth it Lana. You and I both know this. She's trying to play head games. She loves doing that." I nod. "You're right. Just cool my jets fer now. I swear the next call I get better not be from a hospital or something. Cause I will be hunting her skanky ass down." Mark chuckles a bit louder. "Now that's the Lana I know." Patting her shoulders gently. I smiled to him. "Just takes one thing to bring it to the surface." He nods. "I know. Come on, I got something that might make yah relax." I lifted a brow as I nodded and followed him back inside the house.

**Chapter 7**

Settling upon the couch, Mark had walked to a secret stash, where he kept his booze, for just such an occasion. Walking over with two glasses and a bottle of whiskey. "I hope you like the hard stuff, all I got for now. Gotta restock." I nod. "It's fine. I can handle it." Mark seats himself, placing the glasses upon the coffee table in front of the both of us. Opening up the bottle and pouring some of the amber liquid into each glass. I took the glass and drank it down in one gulp, without even cringing or anything. It felt great actually going down. Mark put the bottle down and watched her as he drank his down. Placing the glass down as I sighed. "Good stuff Mark. You always knew the good whiskey." Mark chuckles as he puts his glass back down. "I never knew you could drink it down like I could." I laughed as I looked to him. "Taught myself actually. I could drink some guys under the table, when it comes to this stuff. They always asked me how I could. I would just shrug and tell it's in the blood." Mark laughed softly and nods. "Yes it is. You're Dad can drink some of us under the table. Pending though." I nod. "Except John he can't. Them two it's a contest." Mark nod. "When we go out sometimes. It always becomes a contest with Layfield and your Dad." Sitting back on the couch as I yawn just a bit. "Well they have competition now." Pouring a bit into his glass as I shake my head, declining the refill.

Mark sat back on the couch as he nursed the glass of whiskey this time. "I hate to ask, but whatcha been up to all this time?" Running a hand through my hair again as I got a bit more comfortable on the couch. The whiskey slowly numbing my anger and pain running through my leg. "Things mostly. Here one minute, there the next." Mark lifted a brow. "No details huh?" I shook my head. "In due time Mark. I promise to tell you. Just I feel it's not the time." He nods as he finishes the rest of the amber liquid, placing the empty glass upon the table. "I'll respect that." I look to him as a smile tugs at the corner of her mouth. "I appreciate it Mark. I really do. You're a great friend to have around." He smiles a bit. "I'm glad to help out in any way I can. You know that Lana." I nod as I slowly stand to my feet. "I'm gonna go change into something comfortable. Knees bothering again." He nods as he stands up as I leave the room, being a gentleman. Seating himself once I had left the room. I shook my head as I saw this and didn't say a word as I walked off to my room for a clothes change.

Walking back out into the living room, in just a pair of silk black sport shorts and a Choppers t-shirt, with the brace wrapped around my knee and lower leg. Settling upon the floor in front of the fire place, a fire was crackling away, but Mark was no where to be seen. I shrugged as I outstretched my legs in front of me as I closed my eyes and just let the heat radiate onto me from the flames. Just hearing the crackling of the fire was music to my ears. Leaning back on my hands as I leaned my head back, hair cascading my shoulders as I just relaxed. I jumped as I felt pair of hands upon my shoulders. I opened my eyes quickly as I grabbed Mark's wrist as I settled down. "You scared the shit outta me." I still had his wrist in my grip as I looked up to him. He had seated himself behind me with his legs on either side of me. "Sorry I didn't mean too. Keep forgetting to not sneak up on you." I released his wrist gently and smiled a bit. "It's alright. Mistakes happen. But you move like a mouse. A guy your size, damn.." Mark chuckles. "I mastered the art of being like a mouse." I sat my head up as I unstrapped my brace, letting my skin breath and rub it a bit. Mark saw her rubbing it as he moved around and sat along side her legs, outstretching his in front of him. Moving her hands away he gently began to massage the muscles of her leg. I wasn't going to argue.

I sighed in contentment, feeling comfortable for once without being on edge. It had been a long time since I felt like this. "Feel good?" He asked as I looked to him and nods. "Yes it does. Thanks." He nods as he finishes up and runs his finger tips along the scars. "Dad didn't tell you what happen did he?" I questioned as I watched him trace the scars with his fingertips gently. Mark looked up to her. "No he didn't. I didn't pry him with questions about it, it's none of my business." I sat up as I looked to him. "It's your business. Your family Mark. Not blood related, but your family as far as I'm concerned. Don't know about Dad, but you are with me." I placed my hand upon his as I spoke. Mark closed his eyes as a chill ran down his spine from her touch upon his hand. "I know, but sometimes I feel things aren't meant to be known until they are willing to be told." I lifted a brow. "Reading fortune cookies again?" I chuckled. He looked to me and laughed. "No, just makes sense to me I guess. I dunno." I patted his hand as I sighed. "I was hit by a car, while being chased through the streets of Boston. I fell into a huge stupid pot hole and the rest, I kind of remember. But not really. Remember rolling along the street and stopping upon the side walk, while feeling pain run through me. The rest is a total blur. By the way the doctors spoke, I think I'll keep it that way."

Mark nods. "Well your Dad did tell me your knee was not as bad as the rest of your lower leg. Reconstructed the bones with a bunch of hardware right down to your ankle." I nodded. "Yep I'm nothing but metal, bone, muscle and scar tissue there now. Knee's having a hard time adjusting to the new things I guess. Been aching lately." Mark removes his hands as he looks to his knees, "Feelings mutual." I chuckle as I looked to his knees, the right had a few scars the left had a couple but not as bad as the right. "You had surgery before, haven't you?" He nods as he looks to her. "Yes I have. The business is taking it's toll on me. That's why I took time off. Let the body heal and breath before I kill myself." "Wish Dad would take that advice. His knees are getting worse." Mark places a hand upon hers, sitting on the floor. "He'll know when it's ready Lana. Got to be patient." I sigh. "I know, just can't help but worry about the both of you." Mark smiles. "No need to worry about me." I slowly wrap up my knee and lower leg, straight down to my foot, back up in the brace. "I do worry, cause I want too, not because I have too." Slowly climbing to my feet as I sigh a bit. "Never mind. Hard to explain really. I'm heading to bed. I'll see yah in the morning. Thanks for a wonderful night. I really enjoyed it Mark." He smiled as he nods as I walk off to head to bed. Mark sighs as he watches the flames dance upon the charring wood. Flames dancing within his green orbs. "I know what you mean Lucky.. I know what yah mean.. Feelings are all too mutual." He whispers to himself as he slowly gets to his feet, walking over to the couch, settling down with one more glass of whiskey before heading to bed himself.

**Chapter 8**

Next few weeks passed as I walked out onto the front porch, after getting back from therapy. I settled upon the stairs as Demon came walking up and laid down on the porch next to me. I placed my hand upon his head, scratching him between the ears. "Well this is a sight, you by my side, instead of your masters. That means he's either gone or you can't get to him." Demon whined as he laid his chin upon my thigh. I looked around, trying to see if I could hear or even see him. "That's odd. His truck is here." Shrugging off the very idea as I kept petting him some more. After giving him the attention he desired, I slowly climbed to my feet as Hell and Hades came running up barking. I stopped in my foot steps as Demon climbed to his paws and pulled upon my jean shorts pant leg. "What has gotten into you Demon?.." I swatted him away as he let go. I sighed as I looked to Hell and Hades. "Something isn't right. You guys don't act like this around me." I rubbed my chin in thought as I grabbed the baseball bat from inside the front door as I carried the phone with me in case. I climbed down the stairs with Demon at my side. "Alright boys, lead the way. Where's Mark?" Thinking these dogs knew something I didn't. The dogs jogged off, I kept up with them the best I could.

Carrying the bat within both of my hands, knuckles white as the worst ran through my mind. I shook the thoughts out of my head as we made it down to the barn. Usually Mark tinkered around in here with his bikes. Not having enough room in the garage to do so. Hell and Hades stopped at the open barn door as Demon waited up for me.

I stopped as I listened around me for anything odd. No noises coming from the barn, not even music, Mark sometimes played the radio while he fiddled around. I took a few steps towards the dirt path that led into the barn and stopped as I stooped down and saw something that caught my eye. Placing my hand down along the dirt, there were marks along the dirt, grooves and such in the dirt of drag marks. "Someone or something has been dragged into or out of the barn lately. This dirt is still fresh." I let my blue eyes look around as I slowly stood to my feet. Gripping the bat as I made my way towards the barn, following Demon as he led me inside. My heart was racing along with my mind, I didn't know what to think at this moment. I took a deep breath as Demon stopped and sat back on his haunches in the middle of the barn, looking towards a corner where some hay bail sat. I looked around as I stopped next to Demon. "What is it Demon?" He whined as I noticed the hay bails were not stacked like they usually are. Then I heard a muffled moan as Demon ran over to the hay bails and started digging at them. "Oh god.." I gasped as I ran over to the hay bails as I dropped the bat and started moving the bails of hay, the best I could.

After moving a few bails, Mark came into my view. I hurdled one of the bails to the side and knelt down next to him. I placed a hand upon his shoulder and shook him gently, "Mark... Mark wake up.." He slowly moved as he opened his eyes as he slowly looked to me. Blinking his eyes a couple of times as he slowly moved and sighed, "What happen?" He asked as he winced. I helped him to sit up and lean against me. "The dogs brought me out here. I just unburied you from the hay bails. What happen?" Mark coughed a bit as I brushed him off of the hay dust and some hay strands. "I don't know. One minute I stepped in here to work on some of the bikes, while you were gone. Next thing I'm waking up to your voice..." He shook his head as he winced, placing his hands upon his thighs, the rest of his legs still stuck under the hay bails. "Hold on. Don't move and I'll remove them." He nods as he leans back upon his hands as I hurdled the bails again. Removed the bails from his legs, gently as I could. He gritted his teeth as I relieved the pressure of the bails. I looked to him as I tossed the last bail off to the side, taking myself down to the ground by mistake. "You alright?" I got up to my knees and nodded, "Yea.. Lost my balance." I moved over to his legs and ran my hands along them gently.

When I got to both his knees, he winced and leaned his head back. "Alright I'm not going to touch you anymore. I'm gonna call for help." Mark sighs and looks to me, "I wish you wouldn't.." I shook my head, "You could be badly hurt Mark.." He sighed as I grabbed the phone out of my back pocket, calling for help. I hung up a few minutes later as I sent the dogs up to the house. "Medics be here in a few." Mark sighs as I slide myself behind him, letting him lean against me. "Relax Mark. I ain't going no where." He leans his head against my shoulder as I pick a few pieces of hay out of his hair. "Thanks Lana." He grumbled as I sighed, "It's alright Mark. Just thanking god your not badly hurt." He sighed a bit, "I do remember one thing though.. A voice, before I was pushed and buried into the bails. But I swear it was yelling the psycho's name. But I'm not positive."

I looked to him. "Don't worry. I'll look after yah. Got to..

Who else would?" He chuckles as he looked to me. "The dogs." I chuckle a bit as I lean my cheek against his forehead. "You're too much sometimes Mark. But I love yah anyways." I felt my cheeks turning red as I said that to him. Mark didn't say another word, he didn't know what to say really to those words. Just relaxing with Lana's company and being close to her, made it all the better. Seemed like forever before I heard the barking of the dogs and yelling voices as the dogs led the medics into the barn. I stayed behind Mark until the medics got to his side and slowly got up out of the way, so they could do their jobs. I gathered the dogs and headed back up to the house. Grabbing keys and such as I walked out of the house, the medics were loading Mark up into the ambulance. I hopped up into the back, so I could be by his side, on the ride to the hospital. I would have to make a few phone calls once I got there.

**Chapter 9**

I looked up as I heard the elevator and a voice speak to me, "Lana.." I got to my feet as my Dad came jogging up and wrapped his arms around me. "Dad.. Thank god you got here." He sighed as he held his daughter in his arms gently. Pulling back from the embrace. "What happen? How is he?" He started pelting questions to me. I sighed and looked to him. "Calm down dad. I don't know how he is. I'm waiting for the damn doctor. He was out in the barn, next thing he knew it flew into the hay bails and was buried. But he told me he swore he heard another woman's voice yelling the psycho's name. But he wasn't sure, kind of fuzzy with the details." Steve sighed as he ran a hand over his face. "She's after both of us again.." I lifted a brow to him. "She.." He nodde., "Yea she's after me again. She wants me back. If she can't get me, she'll go after Mark. She won't give up until she gets either one of us." I ran a hand through my hair and seated myself as Steve sat down next to his daughter, placing a hand upon her knee. "Don't worry Lana. He'll be fine. He's too stubborn to keep down." I sighed as I leaned back in the chair. "That's not what bothers me Dad. It's her. I told Mark I would protect him, in not so many words. Same goes with you. She isn't getting either one of you. She's gonna get her ass handed to her. Williams style!" I stood up as I growled and walked off. Steve was going to say something, but knew to let her go off on her own. The Williams temper had kicked in, just like it does with him. When it does with Lana, you let her go and she would calm down.

I sighed as I ended outside, out in front of the hospital. If I was a smoker, god I would love to have a cigarette, but I don't. I just needed to let myself cool off. I didn't mean to blow up at my Dad, wasn't his fault nor Mark's. It was this stupid ass psycho. I just needed to now figure out how to keep an eye on both men and everything. Catch that twit in the act, then take her down, the way I was taught too. I sighed as I plopped down upon a bench and buried my face into my hands, took a few deep breaths and released them. I let my mind wander, planning things out within my mind. I snickered to myself as I slowly lifted my head up. For what I said to Mark ran through my mind, over and over. What I said about loving him was true. I've always loved him, yes like friends.

But since I've been back home and been with him, that love has changed to something more than just friendship love. It was becoming a deeper love and it scared me. I had fallen like this before, but it never worked out, things were good, then they went from bad to damn right worse. I shivered at the very idea of that. But I knew this was different, it was Mark for cripe sakes. But the thought that scared me was, did he feel the same way about me back? If so how would my Dad take it? God there goes the neighborhood. I groaned as I ran a hand through my hair once more. I shook my head as I decided to take things slow at this moment. I got to my feet and headed back inside to wait word on Mark's condition with my Dad.

A few days later, things had settled down as I decided to stay with Mark. Dad was home for a few weeks and stayed at home, but came over to Mark's ranch during the day. He was helping me out with Mark. He was stuck in two knee braces and wasn't happy with the situation. But it could of been worse. I had Mark on the couch relaxing as I sat upon the floor reading with Demon laying next to me, Hell and Hades at the other end curled up. I had the book in one hand, petting Demon with the other. Mark was dozing, the muscle relaxers usually put him out. I heard a vehicle pull up as the dogs got up and bolted for the screen door. I heard the door open and then close behind them. I put the book down as I slowly got up and quietly walked out, as I heard the dogs barking. I stepped in front of the door, thinking it was my Dad. I growled as I narrowed my eyes and grabbed the baseball bat as I stepped out onto the porch. "What the FUCK are you doing here?!" I yelled as the dogs backed away and stood at the foot of the porch steps.

Making her way to the porch and stopped as the dogs stopped her in her path. "I'm here to see Mark. I heard what happen and I wanted to see if he needed anything..." She spat back with venom in her voice, tapping the toe of her boot against the driveway. I lifted a brow. "Yea I know how you know about Mark. You were here and did it, with some help of course." She took a few steps forward and stopped as the dogs snarled at her, telling her she was getting too close. "I had nothing to do in hurting him. I would never EVER hurt him! I just came by to nurse him back to health." I laughed as I looked to her. "PLEASE! You're such a bad liar. You did you fucked up psychotic twit." Narrowing her eyes. "Where's your proof?" She asked. "He told me. There's the proof. Now if you know what's good for your health, I would suggest, leaving and not stepping back onto this property ever again." She crossed her arms over her very revealing, almost see through black lacy tank top. Mini skirt in pleather material so tight, I swear if she bent over, you could tell her nationality. She growled and went for me as the dogs growled, stopping a foot from Demon as she looked to me. "Don't hide behind the dogs. Unless you are afraid to face me.." I narrowed my eyes. "You're not worth the time nor energy at this moment. Plus I could rearrange your face quicker than your dates are." She screamed a bloody scream as she leapt over the dog, knocking me backwards onto the porch steps.

I growled as I fell backwards onto my back, the bat dropping out of my hands, onto the stairs as she swung both her fists, hitting me in the face. I tried to block, but I couldn't. My left I landed on, the right was tangled up in the railing. I tasted blood and was hurting bad, but my adrenaline kicked in as I finally bucked her off and onto her ass as I got my right untangled. Demon growled as he snarled, getting himself between her and I. Hell and Hades were on either side as I laughed at her. "Not bad for a twit. But that's nothing, to what I can do to you."

A jet black pick up pulling up caught her attention as I spat blood onto the stairs. I heard noises from inside. "Lana.." I heard Mark bellow. "Be there in a ... minute Mark.." Janice went to step to go into the house as I stood to my wobbly feet, dragging the bat back up into my right hand. "Where..Do you think your going?" She stopped as the truck door opened and a voice sounded with a harsh Texan accented. "Janice! Back off before I open a can on your psycho ass!" Steve bellowed as she turned around and smiled genuinely at him. "I wasn't going to do nothing Stevie. Just came to check on Mark." Steve walked with a purpose in his walk. Walking over to the porch, upon seeing his own daughter, battered and bleeding. He narrowed his blue eyes, darkening with anger. "What the hell are you doing attacking MY daughter?!" He bellowed as I slowly backed up the stairs, dropping the bat onto the porch floor. Demon ran up the stairs and licked my left hand. I winced as I looked to him. "I'm alright boy.." I whispered as Hell and Hades climbed the stairs, standing at the top in case.

She spit and spattered, trying to find words. "Stevie I would never hurt her. I found her like that when I walked up.." Steve snorted as he crossed his arms over his chest and walked up to the porch and stood there. "That so? If you think I'm going to believe that bullshit, your sadly mistaken there Janice. Get off this property and I don't want to see you here again. Don't you DARE lay a hand upon my daughter again. If you do, I will go against my pet peeve on not hurting ladies, cause your not in that category as far as I'm concerned." She growled as she sighed and turned and walked off. Stopping, "This isn't over yet. You'll be sorry when I go and don't come back. You just wait!" Climbing into her car and pulling out of the driveway quickly as Hell and Hades darted off the porch and chased her until she left the yard. I sighed as I winced, turned and started to head back into the house. Steve turned around, unfolding his arms and looked to his retreating daughter. "You alright?" I sighed and nodded, without turning around to face him. My hand upon the handle of the screen door. "Yea.. I'm fine.. Just a bit soar, nothing I can't handle. Thanks for helping Dad. I appreciate it." He nods as I pull the door open and walk inside to see what Mark wanted, Steve following his daughter into the house with Demon on his heels.

**Chapter 10**

I walked in seeing Mark sitting upon the edge of the couch as he looked up to me. He narrowed his eyes as I wiped my bloody nose upon my tattered white t-shirt. "What the hell happen to you?" He asked as he looked around me, upon hearing someone walking in behind her. Steve walked in with Demon as I sighed and shook my head. Mark looked to Steve. "What happen out there?" Steve sighed and looked to Mark. "Psycho bitch was here. Trying to get into the house to see you. Lana stood up for you. She jumped Lana and as you can see beat her up. I drove in saw her trying to get into the house again. But I saw Lana and that set me off. She took my warning and left with your dogs chasing her off the property." I sighed as Mark looked to me. "I'm fine Mark. She wanted to come and take care of you. Over my dead body she would have to step over to get to you and Dad." Steve smiled a bit as Mark did too. He patted the couch next to him. I walked over and plopped down upon the couch as he made me turn to him. He looked over my face. "She got you good this time." I sighed again and looked down to the couch. "Told yah I'm fine. Nothing but a bit of blood that will stop." Mark saw her hand and took it gently into his as he examined it. Moving fingers and such as he saw her reactions to the movements. I was wincing and gritting my teeth with some movements. Mark sighed and looked to Steve. "Better take her to the hospital. Janice might have busted her hand in a few places." Steve narrowed his eyes as he didn't like the sound of that one bit. Mark released Lana's hand as I sighed and looked to him. "She didn't break it, I did. I fell backwards on it, when she tackled me onto the porch steps." "She did break your hand Lana. You wouldn't had landed on it, if it wasn't for her jumping yah." Steve explained. Mark nods. "Your Dad's right. Go get checked out in case. Make us feel better about it."

I shook my head as I slowly stood up. "I ain't gonna go. I'm not leaving you nor my Dad alone. Knowing that psycho could be hiding outside the gates and get in, just an opportunity for her to sink her claws into yah. I couldn't live with that... No way!" Mark sighed as he looked to Steve. Steve didn't say anything as they both knew she was right. I slowly walked off to the bathroom to clean up and see if the bleeding would stop. Mark leaned back against the couch and looked to Steve. "She has a point..." Steve looks to Mark. "I know.. She's just looking out for the both of us. Like she always has, except..." Mark nods. "I know, no need to mention it." He nods as Mark slowly tries to get to his feet as Steve walks over and helps him up. "Where's yer dead ass going?" Mark narrows his eyes to him. "I wanted to see if she was alright and talk to her." Steve sighs. "Yer wasting your breath. Yah know that right?" Mark nods. "Gotta try anyways." Steve nods as he helps Mark off to where he wanted to go. I sighed as I stepped out of the bathroom and decided to sit in my room for a bit, I was soar and just needed a slight break. I put my left leg up, unbuckled the brace and sighed as I heard a knock upon my door. I was busy with my brace. "Doors open." I bellowed as I was wrestling with my brace for a bit.

Steve opened up the door and helped Mark into the room. I looked up and sighed. "Dad you know Mark isn't suppose to be up and about..." He sighed. "You try telling him that. I'm just the help.." He grumbled as I got up with my brace half unbuckled and dangling from my leg. Placing myself on Mark's other side and helped my Dad get him over to the bed. Mark sat down as I looked to my Dad then Mark. "Alright what's going on?" Steve sighed as he looked to her. "We're both worried about yah Lana. We need to talk." I sighed as I looked to the two of them. "Save yer breath Mark and you too Dad. I know what the two of you are gonna say. Just save it. You two both know how I am. I haven't changed and never will, I will protect the both of you from her no matter what, even if it takes my last dying breath to get rid of her so be it." Steve and Mark looked to one another and then Mark looked to Lana. "I wanted to talk to you about something else, that was one of them, but this is something different Lana."

I sighed as I sat down and slid onto the bed, placing my leg up and wrestling with the buckles once again. "Speak yer mind Mark, you too Dad. I'm listening..." Steve stood there and didn't say a word. Mark looked to him with his back to Lana. Steve saw the look and nodded. "I'm gonna get going hun. I've got a couple of things to do. I'll be back later to check on the both of yah." I looked up to him and nods. "Catch yah later pop. Just be careful." He nods. "I can handle myself. Take care of the ole man." He snickered as Mark narrowed his eyes and growled. "Watch it baldy! I can still kick yer ass with two bad knees or not." Steve was about to say something as I gave him a look. "I'm gone." Steve said as he left.

Mark turned on the bed as I moved over to give him space to put his legs up to relax. He turned and swung one braced leg up and then the other, leaning his back against the head board. I growled as I sighed in frustration. Mark looked to her. "Problems?" I sighed and looked to him. "Stupid brace's giving me a hard time tonight." I leaned back against the head board. "I give up for now. Deal with it later..." I ran a hand through my hair and looked to him. "What's on yer mind Mark? This isn't just another social call." Mark looked to her. "Something has been bothering me..." I looked to him. "And that is?" He looked away for a moment trying to find the word to ask what was on his mind. Sighing a bit. "If it makes you feel any better Mark. I won't bite your head off on whatever you ask me." After hearing that, he found the words he was looking for. "I've noticed a big change in you since you've come back around. I don't know, just feel there's something being kept inside that you need to talk about. I know it's none of my business, but I'm worried that's all." I sighed as I slowly stood to my feet, with my brace hanging half way off. "You're right Mark. I have changed in a lot of ways, I thought I could hide. I guess not, I knew someone would catch on sooner or later." I walked over to my bag and rummaged through it. Mark sat there and watched as he heard the bedroom door open a bit more as Demon came walking and hopped up on the bed, laying beside Mark's legs, making himself at home.

I finished rummaging through my bag and stood back up to my full height. I turned around with a small shoe box in my hands. I sighed as I saw Demon occupying some of the bed. "Well look who made themselves at home." Mark leaned his hand out and patted Demon's head, between his ears. I walked over and climbed back up on the bed and placed the box upon my lap. Placing my hand upon the lid of the box. "Before I open this box and show you what's inside... Let me explain what's been going on, while I've been gone." Mark looked to the box and then back up to Lana. He slowly moved his hand from Demon's head to placing it on top of hers. "Take your time. We've got all the time in the world to talk about this Lana." I nodded as I felt his hand being placed on top of mine. I took a deep breath as I closed my eyes, trying to find the right words to explain everything to him, without making him too angry or even scaring him for that matter.

**Chapter 11**

I had finally found the right words as I sighed and closed my eyes. "Once I left here to pursue the career I wanted up in Boston, things got completely out of hand after awhile. Things I wished I could of controlled before it got to the point, that I've ended up where I am in now..." Mark looked to Lana with a quizzical look. I opened my eyes as I looked to him. "You looked confused? Let me say what I gotta say before you say anything. I will probably answer all your questions, before you even get to ask them." Mark nods as I look to the box within my lap. "Dad told yah I was going to Boston for a physical therapist position. I did make it there, worked for awhile, then things got a bit odd at work... My boss was getting into the mob scene, making bets with mobsters money. It has a lot to do with me, cause I'm the only one that was close to him. He treated me like family and such. Can't complain the paid was good, but I didn't watch my back like I usually did and was taught too..." I sighed as I raked a hand through my hair and continued. "I was at the office just finishing up before I closed up for the night. I didn't know who he was at first, until he introduced himself. Then I knew I was in trouble. The guy was the big man in the mob, that my boss had been borrowing from this whole time. He wanted to see my boss, Robbie. I told him he had left and I didn't know where he was... He didn't take to keen to that answer..."

I swallowed past the lump that had formed in my throat as Mark just couldn't help in asking. "What happen Lana?" I lifted my eyes and looked into Mark's green pools as I told him. "His two henchmen that were with him, each put a hand upon my shoulders, grabbed my shirt and ripped me out from behind the counter. Took me out back to the alleyway to kill me. I got out of their grasps as I took off, darting out into the streets and sidewalks of Boston. They wanted to kill me Mark.. I ran for my life..." Mark sighed as he wrapped an arm around Lana, pulling her close to him. I slid over as I felt him pulling me towards him, I leaned against his side and sighed. "It's alright Lana. I think I get the rest, which is the result of what happen when you darted into traffic." I nodded. "Yes I was running from them and got jumbled up..."

Mark ran his hand gently up and down Lana's upper arm, soothing her mind and fears. "It's alright Lana your safe here now. No need to worry your back home. You don't ever have to leave." I sighed as I slowly sat up and looked to him. "I don't wanna leave home Mark, I know where I belong. Sure in hell ain't Boston." Mark lifted a brow as I looked down and sighed once again to myself. "I have two big reasons why I will never leave here..." "What are those reasons Lana?" I looked to the box in my hands, "The reasons are in here. If you would like to take a look." I lean the box out towards him, placing it beside him. "Want anything? I'm going to get something to drink in the kitchen." Mark shakes his head as I slowly climb to my feet and head out of the room, out to the kitchen.

Demon got up and jumped off the bed and followed Lana out to the kitchen as Mark reached for the box, pulling the lid off, placing it off to the side. He looked inside and couldn't help but smile as he reached his hand in and pulled out a bunch of photos. He slowly started looking at each one individually as he placed the ones he look at to the side. I slowly came hobbling back in with Demon nipping at my heels. Mark stopped flipping through and pulled a certain picture up to his view as I seated myself back upon the bed. "Is this why you don't wanna leave Lana?" He asked as he leaned the photo out for me to take a look at. I took a drink a water from the bottle I had retrieved from the kitchen, placing it upon the side table. Turning to take a look at the photo he held out. I looked to him and nods. "Yep those are the two reasons." Mark brought the picture back to his view as he stared at it. It was a picture of him and Steve. Mark had his arm draped over Steve's shoulders while they both held a mug of beer in their hands. It was at a going away party they threw for Lana, before she left for Boston. "Your Dad and I are the reasons why you don't wanna leave?"

Looking down to the bed as Demon jumped up and laid between us as I nodded. "Yes you two are. Mostly you Mark. I hated leaving knowing I won't be able to see either one of you. Like I could when I was traveling with you both and being here when you both returned from the road." Mark lowered the picture as he looked to her, lifting up his other hand and running it through her hair. "I don't know what to say really Lana..." I looked up to him as I took his hand into both of mine, wrapping my fingers around one of his fingers. "Mark...Do you remember our conversation a bit, when I found you in the barn?" Mark thinks for a moment and nods. "Yes I do.. Why do you ask?" I closed my eyes as I could hear my heart beatings in my ears. Taking a few deep breaths to try and calm myself, making sure he didn't hear me doing so. "I ask because everything I said to you, is all true. I would.." I bit my tongue as I didn't want to feel like a fool, but it needed to be said. "I would protect you with all my soul and heart, even if it took my last dying breath. Just as long as you were safe, well of course along with Dad, but that's not what I'm getting at..." Mark gripped her hand gently as he moved and looked into her eyes. "Lana I know what your trying to say... The same goes for me.. When I heard you were going to Boston..." He sighed a bit as he got his thoughts together, as his heart was beating so hard, it could burst through his ribs at any moment.

"When I heard you were going to Boston and leaving here.. It broke my heart and hurt me more than anybody knows. I kept it to myself. But as your Dad gave me updates on what was going on with you. I still worried and it killed me to hear your Dad had to leave, cause something happen to yah. I couldn't be there cause Vince needed me to stay behind... But once I saw how badly hurt you were... It really hit me, once I got home and I realized it.." I swallowed hard past the lump in my throat as I heard Mark's words. I couldn't believe, he actually cared about me, more than I thought at first. "Then once I heard your words in the barn, before the medics came. Then I knew what I was feeling was actually true..." He sighed as our eyes made contact. "What I'm trying to say is.." I slid a hand out of his and placed a finger over his lips and shook my head. He stopped talking as I slid my finger away and leaned my head forward, placing my lips gently upon Mark's.

Our lips lingered upon one another, then Mark finally came out of the shock and kissed Lana back gently, but slowly added passion to it. After kissing forever it seemed, we both pulled back at the same time. Our eyes never leaving the others. "I love you Lana. I always have, but I thought it would of been kind of awkward, with your Dad and I being friends and co-workers." I smiled gently to him. "I love you too Mark. I know what you mean.. But right now, I'm not worried about that.." I slowly lifted my bruised, battered hand and placed it upon his cheek gently. "Let's just worry about that later on. Right now just enjoy one another's company." Mark smiled as he leaned into her caress. "Sounds like a plan to me darlin'." He drawled out softly as I slid over next to him and cuddled into his side gently, after lowering my hand. He wrapped an arm around her and held her gently to his side. I sighed as we just sat there with Demon between our legs, just enjoying one another's company, more than we ever did, now that we both knew how the other one felt. It was pure bliss for both our hearts to hear.

**Chapter 12**

It had been a few weeks now, Mark was out of his knee braces and was back on his feet. I was also out of my big brace and into two smaller ones, which I didn't mind, better than the other one. I had gotten up and headed outside to play with the dogs for awhile, letting Mark sleep in. I threw a tennis ball and they brought it back. Demon tackled me to the ground as I laughed, landing upon my back. "Demon.. You need to lay off the doggy yummies or something." Mark had heard the dogs and laughter as he stood in the door way in just a pair of blue jean shorts, watching everything. Demon climbed off as I sat up and dusted the dog prints off my dark blue jean shorts. I got to my feet and wiped the sweat off my forehead with the back of my hand. The sun was starting to get warm already as I grabbed the hose, turned it on and started spraying the dogs down to help cool them off. The dogs were jumping around in the water as I sprayed it. Hades ran away from the water and that just cracked me up. "Someone hates getting wet..."

Mark stepped out onto the porch quietly, leaning against the railing as he couldn't help but chuckle. "Hades always hated the hose not water." I jumped as I heard his voice, turned and shot him with the hose. Mark jumped and yelled, I let the nozzle's handle go. I placed a hand over my mouth as I stifled a giggle. Mark growled as he looked up to me, soaken wet from head to toe. I slowly backed away as I dropped the hose and just started busted out laughing. Mark smirked. "I already had a shower, but two can play at this game.." I looked up as Mark jumped off the porch and came for me as I bolted in a full spirit. "Gotta catch me first!" I yelled as Mark ended up chasing me around the yard, the dogs joining in barking and chasing Mark. "Get'em Demon!" I yelled as he barked playfully at Mark and pawed at him. Mark felt him and growled, as Demon got a hold of his shorts. Mark stopped in his foot steps. "Let go Demon.." He growled.

Demon pulled a bit and then let go as he ran off and stopped me from still running. I stopped as I patted his head, trying to catch my breath. "Thanks... Demon.." He licked my face as I giggled. Next thing I knew it I felt a pair of arms wrap around me and pick me up. "Gotcha!" Mark bellowed as I looked over my shoulder. "Alright yah got me... I'm sorry. Like I meant to spray yah with the hose." Mark looked to me. "Pay backs a bitch Lana. Now what to do with you..." I saw evil intentions in his eyes. "No way Mark.. You better not!" I yelled as he turned and started walking towards one spot I didn't want to be dropped in. Mark flung me over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes as he walked off towards the pool. He made it up there against Lana's pounding fists of protest upon his back. He stood near the edge as he looked to her. "Any last words?" He asked. I looked to him, "Yea.. Better put me down.." Mark lifted a brow. "And if I don't?" "Then I will be opening a can of whoop ass on yer sorry ass." Another voice sounded as Mark turned around and saw Steve standing upon the porch, with his arms crossed over his chest. Mark narrowed his eyes to Steve, as he placed Lana upon her feet. I looked to my Dad, he looked pissed.

"Dad... What a surprise.. Mark and I were just messin' around." I started to explain as Steve walked off the porch. "Save yer breath Lana..." I took a step forward as I crossed my arms over my chest. "What's wrong Dad?" I asked as he walked over and stood there. He narrowed his eyes as I saw they were dark with anger, almost shooting daggers at me. "I just got the strangest call at the house a few minutes before I left to come here..." Mark stood in the background a bit as he listened to the conversation. "What kind of phone call?" I questioned. "Someone was looking fer you. They know a lot about you and want their money back? Lana what have you gotten yerself into now?!" Steve's voice got a little louder as he spoke. I lowered my head and closed my eyes, I knew it would come back to haunt me. "Lana you've been keeping something from me. I hate being in the dark when it comes to you, what's going on?" I sighed as I raked a hand through my hair, the streaks and black dye fading, the blonde slowly coming back to the surface.

"I... I... I got into some trouble up in Boston, while working for the therapy firm. I didn't do it, it was my boss..." Steve ran a hand over his bald head, down his face in frustration, "What kind of trouble Lana? I hate hearing my daughter get threatened. And not HEARING it from you..." I saw his fists balling up into fists, knuckles turning white. I took a step back as I continued to explain everything to him. After finishing, I looked to him. "I swear Dad I was gonna tell yah about all of this, but I was waiting for the right time. I guess the time was now, I swear to GOD I didn't give them any info on me. Someone ratted me out, but I don't know who, except my rat of a boss." Steve sighed as he looked to Mark. "You knew about this?" Mark looked to Steve with his arms crossed over his chest. "Yes I did. I thought you knew, that's why I never said anything. Plus it's not my place to say anything." Steve growled a bit. "Thanks for leaving me in the dark you two. Your suppose to be my best friend Mark..." Looks to m., "You and me are flesh and blood, why did you keep this from me Lana?" He asked. I sighed as I took another step back. "I thought after being here, they wouldn't find me. It had been a long time now. I swear Dad, I don't have what they want. My boss does and I don't have a damn clue where he is." Steve lowered his head and took a few deep breaths to control his anger. "You better not be lying to me Lana? Cause you know how much I hate liars."

I looked to my Dad as I narrowed my eyes. "You think I'm lying to you!? Thanks for the god damn trust Dad. I would never EVER lie to you, especially about this. What do you take me for?!" Steve looked to his daughter. "I don't know what to take yah for Lana. Right now, I feel like I have no daughter, nothing but a liar standing before me." I closed my eyes and lowered my head as I felt tears stinging my eyes, I couldn't believe what he just said to me. "You don't mean that Dad.." I barely got out, as I clenched my fists at my sides. "I do Lana, until this situation's cleared up. And the truth is told.." I swallowed hard past the lump in my throat. "I...I.." I sighed as I ran off to my truck, climbed in, threw it in gear and took off, squealing my tires.

Mark narrowed his eyes to Steve. "I don't believe you said those words to your OWN daughter. What she told you is ALL true Steve." Steve looked to Mark. "How do I know your not lying to cover up fer her Mark? I heard something else about you and my daughter being a couple? Better not be true, cause I will kill you before you even get close to her. Stay away from her.. If I find out you've been near her and hurt her, I will hunt you down and kill you, fair game." With that Steve walked off, climbed into his truck and left.

Mark growled as he couldn't believe this was all happening. His best friend calling him a liar, telling him to stay away from someone he loved. It would be a damn cold day in hell, before he stayed away from Lana. He rather protect her and clear her name than stay away and do nothing. He headed into the house to make a few phone calls and make connections with his contacts to see if they can locate where Lana went. He was worried and needed to find her, she could of gone anywhere, do anything stupid while she was upset.

**Chapter 13**

Mark sighed as he hung up the phone as one of his contacts gave him information he didn't like to hear. "Janice... I knew this was done by someone else..." Mark slowly stood to his feet as he heard the dogs barking outside. He stepped up to the screen door as the vehicle pulled up. He recognized it as one of his neighbors, old Chevy pickups. He stepped out as he called the dogs back off. The dogs came running up and sat upon the porch as the truck stopped. Mark stood upon the top of the stairs as Hannibal, his neighbor from about 5 miles down the street climbed out of the pick up. "Hey Mark." He said as he stood up to his full height. Mark nods. "How yah doing Hannibal? What can I do ya for?" Mark asked as he descended the stairs. Hannibal sighed as he walked around the truck. "I'm hoping you recognize this person I found along the side of the road about 7 miles from my place. I found them on my way back from town, decided to bring them here." Mark walked off the rest of the stairs and over to the gentleman's truck as Hannibal opened up the passenger side door.

Mark looked around the door and sighed. "Yea I know this one..." Mark ran a hand through his hair as Hannibal looked to him. "Ain't that.." Mark nods. "Yea it is.. I appreciate you finding her Hannibal." He nods as he steps out of the way. Mark stepped up and unbuckled the seat belt and took Lana into his arms. "I'll have my son bring her truck up to yer place." Mark nods as Hannibal closes his door. "Thanks Hannibal. I'll be here just drop it on by." Walking around to the driver side, climbing in. "If you need anything, let me know Mark. I'll see you later to drop the truck off." Mark nods as he walks up and into the house carrying Lana in his arms.

Slowly stirring, my body hurt from head to toe. I slowly opened my eyes as nothing but darkness surrounded me. I winced as I went to move. "Damn..." I heard foot steps as a voice sounded. "Stay still Lana.." I sighed as I heard Mark's voice speak to me quietly. I felt a muscular, warm arm wrap around me. I snuggled into his arm. I swallowed hard as I sighed. "I...I.." Mark kissed her neck gently. "Quiet and rest now. We'll talk in the morning." He cooed as I settled into the warmth of his body and the bed I was occupying as I felt his hand running up and down my back, rubbing it gently. In just a few minutes I had let my exhaustion over take me. It seemed like forever I slept, but I felt a bit better when I opened my eyes once again. I yawned a bit as I winced in pain. I was still in Mark's arms as I slowly looked around the room. I had just realized I wasn't in my room, but Mark's. I shivered a bit as I felt Mark moved towards me a bit more as I felt his body warming me up. I sighed as I didn't protest or anything. I just closed my eyes and just rested.

I felt movement behind me as I slowly opened my eyes up once again. I sighed as I saw that both my hands were wrapped up in blood stained bandages, only thing I could move were my fingers, on each hand. Bruises, scrapes riddled my arms and a good size scrape upon my chest, which was covered with white bandages. I slowly looked to the side as Mark had sat slowly to get going for the day. It takes him quite awhile to get going some mornings, pending on how his body felt, especially his knees. I slowly reached over and touched his forearm.

Jumping a bit to her touch, he whipped around as he sighed. He smiled to her gently as he spoke. "You startled me. I thought you were still sleeping." I coughed a bit as I placed my right arm over my midsection. "Sorry..." I barely whispered out as a small smile slid across my lips. He slowly turned as he looked to me. "You're lucky I know my way around a first aid kit." I sighed as I looked to him. "Thanks for helping me out..." I looked away from him as I slowly tried to move. Pain raked my body as Mark eased Lana back down to the bed. "Stay still. You're gonna be soar for a few days. A lot of bruises and scrapes riddle you from head to toe, bruised and a few cracked ribs. But I got you patched up." I settled back into the bed and sighs. I felt like such an asshole, running off the way I did. Mark placed his hands on either side of her as I slowly looked up into his. "I'm sorry for the way I acted Mark. Then ran off like a dumbass. I just didn't feel like.." Mark places a finger tip over her lips gently. "Shhh.. It's alright.. No worries right now, just rest." I sigh as I feel my body shiver a bit, just to his touch. He lifted his finger up off her lips with a smile. "We'll talk all about this later, once your feeling better. Just rest and I'll be back up with something for you to eat." I nod my head a bit as he slowly stands up, pulling the covers up, making sure she was covered up and comfortable before he left to head downstairs to make them both something to eat.

Mark was down in the kitchen cleaning up the breakfast dishes as he heard the dogs outside barking. He finished what he was doing and headed outside to the porch, to see what the noise was all about. He stepped out in just a pair of dark blue jean shorts as he recognized the vehicle that had pulled into the yard. He crossed his arms over his chest as the dogs backed off and came up on the porch. Janice slowly stepped out of her vehicle with a huge grin upon her face. "Morning hunny. I thought you could use the company, knowing that little b...Lana's gone." Mark lifted a brow to Janice. "Is that so? Let me ask ya this... How did you know Lana was gone?" Janice stopped in her foot steps at the bottom of the stairs. "You know how things get around hun, come on now. I heard it down at the diner you occupy." Mark smirked as he spoke. "That I use to occupy. I haven't been there in a two months. What do you REALLY want here? Before my dogs turn you into twit sticks." Narrowing her eyes as she growled. "I came by to see if you wanted to get back together Mark. You know you can't live without me..." Mark's laughter cut her words off as he leaned against the railing, his eyes narrowing towards her. "Well I hate to BURST your bubble Janice, but I'm taken for one. Two get off my property for the last time, I want nothing to do with you. Neither does Steve so get a clue.." Another voice sounded. "Before you end up hurt.." Mark looked over his shoulder as I slowly hobbled out onto the porch.

Janice narrowed her eyes as I came into view, barely able to stand, but I was upon my two feet. Mark stood up to his feet as Janice narrowed her eyes. "I thought you were gone..." I looked to her as I smirked. "What you thought pushing my truck off the road, then stop get out of your vehicle and beat me up, would send me away? Hunny you are SADLY mistaken." Mark heard every word said between them as he narrowed his eyes, to just barely slits towards Janice.

"Is this true? You tried to get rid of Lana so you thought I would get back with you?" Janice swallowed hard past the lump in her throat as she tried to speak, but in other words a cat had her tongue. I looked to Mark as I placed a hand upon his forearm. "I know Dad said something to you, threaten yah about us." Mark looked to her and shook his head as his attention went back to Janice. "You've done enough damage Janice. I know you got someone to say something to Steve that sent him over the edge. I know how you work. It's not gonna work. I want you off my property right now, before my dogs tear your twisted ass to shreds. You've got THREE seconds!" Janice was going to protest as Mark started counting. Janice took off for her car and just barley got in as the dogs took off as she hauled ass out of the yard, leaving the property.

Mark turned his attention to Lana, who was leaning against the railing. Stepping over as he gently picked her up into his arms, carrying her inside. "Let's change those bandages. You stay on the couch and rest." Placing her on the couch gently as he went to fetch the first aid kit. I heard the screen door open as Demon came trotting in and plopped himself upon the floor, panting away from his run. Mark came walking back as he seated himself upon the coffee table as he gently changed all the bandages. I sighed as I looked to him. "I.. I was gonna tell yah.." Mark looked up from his work and smiled to her. "Let's not talk about it now. Just rest and we'll talk about it later." He said as he finished wrapping one of her hands gently. I nodded as I settled back and let sleep over take me, knowing Mark was safe from her for now.

**Chapter 14**

A month passed and I was back on my feet. Mark and I were getting closer everyday. I haven't heard from my Dad in weeks. I think was still pissed about everything. I sat upon the porch steps with Demon at my feet, enjoying the warm Texas sun. Lowering my sunglasses as a pick up pulled up the driveway. I slowly stood to my feet as it stopped and my father slowly stepped out of the cab. Demon stood to his paws and growled as I laid a hand upon his head. "Demon it's alright. Go to Mark." He whined as he walked off to join Mark in the garage with Hell and Hades. He stood near his truck as I looked to him. "I thought you would've been at therapy.." He said as he removed his sunglasses and looked to me as he walked over. I shook my head. "No yesterday was my last day.." I spoke quietly as I looked away from him. He sighed as his blue eyes looked to his daughter. "Can we talk Lana, please?" His voice was a bit low spoken, but sounded desperate to talk to his own flesh and blood. I looked to him and nodded as I walked up the stairs and led him inside to talk.

A few hours later, I heard the screen door opening as I slowly got to my feet, Demon came trotting in with Mark behind him. He stopped in his tracks as he saw Steve standing to his feet from the couch. "Hello Steve. I didn't know you were here." Steve nods as he rubs the back of his neck. "Been here for awhile. I came to talk to Lana.." Mark looks to her as I nod a bit. "Everything's fine Mark. We talked everything out. Clear the air in other words."

Steve nods as he smiles to his daughter. "Yea she made me realize how big of a jackass I've been." Mark snickers. "About time someone got yer head outta yer ass." I chuckled as I looked to Mark. "Be nice Mark. He also wants to talk to you. Why don't you two go into the basement, have a beer and talk. While I fix dinner." Mark looks to Steve. "How bout it?" Steve nods. "Sounds good." They both walk off to head to the done basement. It was made into a pool room with a full packed bar. They ended up drinking and talking like they wanted to, without killing one another.

I headed into the kitchen with Demon at my side, I fed him and put food down for Hell and Hades. They came trotting in a few minutes after hearing their food hit their dishes. I got to making dinner, pulling pans and such out. Turning on the radio low to some soft country music as I cooked up dinner. Mark and Steve climbed to stairs to the living room as food lingered in the air. "She still cooks like a professional chef does?" Steve asked Mark. Mark looked to Steve and nods. "Hell yea. How do you think I gained a bit of weight on my time off?" Steve laughed a bit as he smacked Mark's shoulder. "It shows man. Better start hitting the gym more often." Mark growled as he poked Steve's gut. "One shouldn't talk Steve." Steve stopped laughing and narrowed his eyes. "Hey mine's beer. That's why I drink the light stuff now." Mark rolls his eyes. "Yea sure.. Excuses, excuses." I poked my head out of the kitchen. "Dinner's ready guys. Come and get it." Mark and Steve walked off into the dining room to enjoy a meal that Lana had prepared.

I stretched after finishing up the dishes and such as I stepped out onto the porch. I felt an arm wrap around me, pulling me into a lap. I sighed as I settled into Mark's lap. "Well hello to you too.." Mark chuckled as he wrapped an arm around her waist. "Fantastic dinner once again Lana. How did I get so lucky to have you back around?" He asked. I shrugged and chuckled a bit. "Hey how do you think I got my nickname? Cause I'm one lucky son of gun at almost everything I do." Mark chuckles as he nods. "Yes that's right. I forgot about that." I looked around. "Where did Dad disappear too?" "He headed home. He got a phone call and left. His current girlfriend, Terry was heading over there." I nod a bit. "Good to see someone's keeping him out of the bars." Mark smiles as I lean against him. "Are you and Dad seeing eye to eye again?" Nodding as he speaks. "Yes we do now. We talked everything over. With a few choice words, but he knows I would never hurt yah. If I do, I'm a hunting trophy on your living room wall." I sighed and shook my head. "That's my Dad's way of saying he approves of us Mark. You know that by now." Mark chuckles as I lower my head and kiss his lips lightly. Our eyes meeting one another as the sun was setting off in the distance. "I love you Lana." Mark softly spoke as I smiled broadly, wrapping my arms around his neck. "And I love you Mark. You got my heart and soul forever." Mark smiles. "And you got mine." Slowly Mark gets to his feet, carrying Lana in his arms into the house. Up the stairs to their room, kicking the door with his bare foot gently, as they headed to bed early, making love all night long.

Another month went by and we never heard from Janice. We were all told, she ended up running with someone that she couldn't handle and was found dead on the side of the road. Somewhere up in Northern Texas. For what I heard, the mob that was looking for me. Got a hold of her and the rest is well history as they say. Mark was right, 'Lucky' Lana was back and rolling of course. Mark and I couldn't be anymore happier than we are now. My Dad gave us his blessing and hit the roof, once he found out he was going to be a grand pappy. We've been married for a few months now, but we knew we had a little one on the way before our wedding day. But we didn't tell my Dad, until a couple of weeks after we got back from our honeymoon in the Caribbean. We still live on the ranch and Mark had returned to the road. But another injury, put him on the shelf permanently. This time he blew both knees and his left ankle, Hell in a Cell did a job on him.

Sitting on the front porch, holding Marcel Lucus Calloway within my arms. Gently swaying upon the porch swing, watching the dogs play in the yard. Marcel had fallen asleep in my arms as I sighed, running a hand through my hair as I just relaxed, letting him sleep. He was about 11 months old now. He was a good baby, full of joy, laughter and could catch anybody's eye with his auburn colored hair and light blue eyes. But he was getting his daddy's personality traits and my brash attitude sometimes. The dogs barked as they chased a squirrel up a nearby tree and than ran back up onto the porch and laid down in the shade. I shook my head and sighed. "Goof balls." Demon laid near my feet as he always did as I closed my eyes and took in the warmth of the sun. I jumped a bit as Mark slid an arm along my shoulders, while seating himself gently upon the swing. "Finally went to sleep?" He whispered. I nodded as I kept rocking. Mark smiled as he leaned his head down and kissed his son's forehead gently, then took the boy into his arms gently, to bring him inside to nap.

I sighed as I yawned and stretched as I slowly stood up and leaned my forearms upon the railing. Mark came walking back out, after closing the screen door gently, walking over, wrapping his arms around his wife, kissing her neck gently. "How you feeling?" He asks. I sigh and lean against him. "I'm dong better. Medicine finally kicking in." Mark smiles. "Good. At least it's taking care of the infection. You've gotta be more careful at work hun. Especially with having your ankle screwed back together." I chuckled as I adjusted the brace upon my left foot a bit. "I know, I will be in the future." Leaning into his embrace as he leaned his chin upon my shoulder. "I'm heading out to the garage for a bit. Call me when Marc wakes up." I nodded as he kissed my lips gently and walked away to the garage. I watched him walk into the garage in just a pair of cutoff black jean shorts. I shivered a bit as he always had that affect on me, with just a simple walk. I close my eyes and sigh a bit. "I wouldn't change a thing where I stand, life's perfect." I spoke out loud as I looked to Demon. He tilted his head as I chuckled. "Well at least your listening Demon." He gets up to his paws and walks over to me, sitting down beside me. I place my hand upon the top of his head, scratching behind his ears. I felt his head lean into the scratching. Hades and Hell got up and walked off into the house, them two always kept an ear on Marcel when he napped.

I sighed once again, but it was a happy sigh. I kept on scratching behind Demon's ears as I looked to the view. Every time I looked at it, it always took my breath away. I yawned a bit as I heard Hades come trotting along as I looked to him. "Be there in a moment Hades." Demon got to his paws and followed Hades inside. I couldn't believe my luck had turned around like it did. I had returned home, happily married with a family. I wouldn't ask for anything more. I headed back inside as I sent Demon to get Mark out of the garage as he requested, once Marcel woke up. I sat as I held Marcel in my arms, looking into his eyes as I smiled. I was once again Lucky.

END


End file.
